A pressurized water atomic power plant generates electricity, for example, by: using light water as atomic furnace coolant and neuron moderator in an atomic furnace to be made into high-temperature, high-pressure water that does not boil throughout a reactor core; sending the high-temperature, high-pressure water to a steam generator to generate steam by heat exchange; and sending the steam to a turbine generator. The pressurized water atomic furnace transmits heat from high-temperature, high-pressure primary coolant to secondary coolant via the steam generator, and generate vapor from the secondary coolant. In the steam generator, the primary coolant flows inside a number of small heat transfer tubes, heat is transferred to the secondary coolant flowing the outside to generate vapor, and the vapor is fed to the turbine generator.
The turbine generator has a steam turbine having a high-pressure turbine and a low-pressure turbine, and a power generator that generates electricity by output from the steam turbine. A moisture separator is generally provided between the high-pressure turbine and the low-pressure turbine. The moisture separator separates moisture included in low-pressure steam discharged from the high-pressure turbine, reheats the low-pressure steam, and supplies the low-pressure steam as overheated steam to the low-pressure turbine, thereby lowering outlet humidity wetness of the low-pressure turbine to prevent erosion, and improving heat efficiency of a turbine plant.
FIG. 14 is a schematic for showing a conventional moisture separator, and FIG. 15 is a sectional diagram for showing main parts of the conventional moisture separator.
As shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, in the conventional moisture separator, a heating tube 002 is inserted to a shell 001 having a cylindrical shape from one end, and two manifolds 003 are inserted below both the sides of the heating tube 002 from the other end. High-pressure heating steam from a steam generator is supplied to the heating tube 002, low-temperature reheat steam including moisture from a high-pressure turbine is supplied to each of the manifolds 003, and steam can be blown out into the shell 001 from a number of blowout outlets 004 formed on the sides of the manifolds 003.
A horizontal dividing bottom plate 005 is fixed at a lower part in the shell; thereby, a drain path 006 is comparted below the dividing bottom plate 005, and a drain outlet 007 for discharging drain (moisture) of the drain path 006 to the shell 001 is formed. A pair of right and left moisture separating elements 008 corresponding to each of the manifolds 003 is fixed to the dividing bottom plate 005. The moisture separating elements 008 are supported by upper and lower support frames 008b, 008c while a number of wave-shaped separator vanes 008a are laminated at a predetermined interval, and a drain slit 008d is formed on the lower support frame 008c. 
A pair of right and left dividing side plates 009 is fixed to an upper part of each of the moisture separating element 008, the heating tube 002 is positioned above the pair of the dividing side plates 009, and a steam outlet 010 for discharging steam from which moisture is separated is formed on the shell 001 positioned above the heating tube 002. The high temperature reheat steam discharged from the steam outlet 010 is sent to a low-pressure turbine.
Accordingly, the low-temperature reheat steam from the high-pressure turbine is blown out from the blowout outlets (manifold slit) 004 into the shell 001 after passing each of the manifolds 003, and is introduced into each of the moisture separating elements 008, guided by inner wall surfaces. When the steam passes the moisture separating element 008, moisture is separated by colliding the separator vane 008a. The steam from which moisture is separated rises through the pair of the right and left dividing side plates 009, and heated by contacting the heating tube, and is discharged from the steam outlet 010 as the high-temperature reheat steam. The moisture separated by the moisture separating element 008 passes the drain slit 008d, flows down to the drain path 006, and is discharged from the drain outlet 007 to the outside.
Examples of such a moisture separator include those described in the following Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-130609    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H04-082505    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-310401